Attack of Them
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: Yugi thought it would be a fun, worthwhile experence to go to Hogwarts during it's holidays. Little did he and his friends know that they would be attacked by the teachers and other idiots during their visit...
1. It's Real I Tell YA real

**Bijoux: For once I've written a chapter fic...yay...(Corad: not...). Anyway this will be a Yugioh, Harry Potter crossover, although not many of the Harry Potter characters will be at school at this time due to holidays. I admit that I make fun of H. P at times in this fic, but I don't mean it to bring offence to fans or J.K Rowling..not that she'd even read this... I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter and some quots in here are from other things such as the Simpsons etc....In this fic Malik Hikari, Marik Yami, Yami (by itself)Yami Ugi/Atemu, Ryou Hikari, Bakura Yami and all hikair's and Yami's have seperate bodies....enjoy....**

**

* * *

****Attack of them…...**

Chapter 1- It's real I tell ya…..real…. (Aerie ghostly noises….)

Yugi had finally finished reading the first Harry Potter book. He was so excited he decided to go tell everyone. He visited Malik and Marik first- oh god how he wished he wouldn't have to get the broom this turn around….hopefully Bakura would be safe at home right now…

Yugi slammed his little pointer finger on the doorbell over 30000 times. Marik opened the door. He looked straight ahead of his eye level and was annoyed when he realised no one was actually there…

He growled and went to slam the door. He muttered stuff about punk kids harassing him again- as he did every time Yugi came to visit.

Marik wandered back off to his daily doings. Yugi rang the doorbell again, and again, and again, and again…….and again….

"What the hell to you want from me….?!!!" Marik furiously spat as he opened the door furiously with fury.

Marik looked ahead of himself again. He growled. Yugi began to wave his arms up in the air in front of Marik. Marik turned his eyes down and spotted Yugi.

"(Sigh) What random thing do you want now midget…?" Marik sighed.

"Well…..I came over here to tell you that…..that…..that…..that….that….that…..that….that…." Yugi kept repeating himself.

"Out with it man!" Marik screamed.

"I……finished………" Yugi stared ahead of him like a zombie.

"What?!!!!! Finished what?!!!!" Marik hissed.

"Harry Potter 1…….." Yugi squealed.

"(Aerie ghostly noises)" Marik sarcastically celebrated.

Yugi stared at the ground with a tear welling in his eye. Malik appeared at the door holding Harry Potter 7 in his hands.

"(Gasp) Oh my dear god………is that Harry Potter 7….?" Yugi gasped at Malik

"Err…..yeah….." Malik replied.

Yugi did that thing that people do to celebrities….(you know the finger moving thing as they move towards the celebrity….) to Malik's book.

By the time Marik could try to get Yugi out the house he was already inthere, in the house…Marik growled and slammed the door shut, he then slumped off.

"Have you finished it yet?!!" Yugi screamed at Malik with excitement.

"Yeah……" Malik replied.

"What happens at the end….?!" Yugi squealed.

"Well…..first…..Dumbledore reveals his biggest secret….." Malik said.

"What is it?!! What is it?!!!" Yugi screamed.

"Well, he finally reveals that Hogwarts is actually a school for gays….."

"Really…?"

"Yep…..and Harry and Voldermort ride off into the distance on a Pegasus holding hands….."

"What else….?"

"Hermione and Filch make out in the broom cupboard…..and Snape and Dobby get married……"

"Oh my god……I KNEW IT!!!! Hogwarts is for Gays!!!" Yugi hissed.

"Yep…."

Yugi and Malik talked about Harry Potter until late into the day.

"You know what Yugi…..?" Malik said as he turned the TV on.

"What Malik…?" Yugi replied.

"I bet Hogwarts is real….and I bet it's out there somewhere right now……" Malik sighed as he flicked through the TV channels.

"Yeah! And I bet JK Rowling is a witch!" Marik sarcastically added as he walked past.

"Yeah!! I bet she is!!!" Yugi squealed.

"Oh great….know I've done it…..I've influenced them…..again…." Marik slapped his forehead and wandered into the kitchen.

Yugi came over to Malik and watched the TV. Malik had stopped flicking through the channels when he came across JK Rowling's talk show.

JK Rowling: Okay!! Now it's time for fane mail!!! (picks up a letter sitting on a coffee table in front of her. She opens it and begins to read it…)

Dear Miss Rowling….

My name is Victorian Bitters (Yes that is my dad's former fav beer brand....)

I write to you to say that I loved all your books and I hope you write a whole new serious….the new mane character can be called Victorian Bitters…..

Love….

Victorian

Bitters….

JK: Well wasn't that sweet……(mutters under breathe) Gee I need a beer…..well that's all the fan mail we have for today- VB I hope you write to us again…. (Unenthusiastically like)...like you always do….

Now it's time for Fan Callers!

Malik ran to the phone as fast as possible and dialled the number needed to talk to JK Rowling.

JK: okay… it appears we have a caller! Everyone please welcome Malik Ishtar!

Audience: (claps and cheers)

Malik: HI…….

JK: HI Malik! Now what do want to talk about today?

Malik: Well JK…..

JK: (Boared/Aggravated tone)Ms. Rowling….

Malik: oh I mean Ms. Rowling…..Me and my friend Yugi here, think that you might not have just taken to much drugs the night you wrote Harry Potter (no offence), we think you live in his crazy world! We accuse you of Witch craft and Wizardry! Now burn at your pitiful stake! BUUURN!!! Burn like you've never burned before!!!

JK: (Nervously laughs. Does collar thing when they pull at it. Tries to wipe sweat off face.) Um well children that's all the time we have left today…..heh….heh….bye, bye!! (Runs off stage)...

JK walked down corridors of the studio to her dressing room, a group of her producers and other people from the set start to follow her.

"You, my house is dirty buy me a new one…." JK pointed to one of the people, he disappears.

"You, I'm hungry….go get me a child sandwich!" JK hissed at another guy.

"Sorry Ms. Rowling but we ran out of children this morning…." The guy replied.

"WHAT?!!! Curse this damn planet! Quick! To the witch cave!! I must plot a plot to catch more children….then I can eat…..Muhhahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahaahaha!!"

Other people start to laugh.

"Quiet! Only I may laugh!!" JK screamed. "Muhahahahahahahahahaha"

Extras look at ground with tears in their eyes.

(Back with Malik, Marik and Yugi)

"Oh my god!!! Did you see the way she hesitated?! It is all real!!!" Yugi screamed.

"Hey I know!!" Marik squealed like a little girl as he entered the room, "Why don't we go grabbed the geek squad cheer leaders and go find Hogwarts!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!" Yugi squawked, "First we can go find number 4 Privet Drive in England!!!!"

Marik slapped his forehead again.

"Great…..now I've influenced them some more…..again….." Marik wandered off somewhere, aimlessly...

End chapter 1

* * *

Bijoux: Okay that chapter was pretty boring...anyway, please review. I also forgot to mention that I don't know a lot about Harry Potter, so forgive if something isn't exactly, and I forgot to mention that this story was not halped all that much by Corfart....(Corad: Hey!! I don't mock your name...) Bijoux: Heh....yeah...I sure do... Thankyou for reading. 


	2. He's Just Like He is in the Book

**Bijoux: Okay thanks for the review(s)....I know that I at least got one review...(starts to cry and whimper and generally look pathetic) at least some one cares....(stops crying immediatly) Hey...there's five cents under my bed...I'm rich....(goes intodaze)...hey! Corad get hell away from my fourtune!!!(Corad: Err...yeah...Bijoux doesn't own Yugioh orHarry Potter...an she stole a qoute which I stole from the Simpsons to use in one of my stories...the cheater assed, git faced...lawn chewing...garbage licking....thing....) Bijoux:(looks drunk and stupid at smallunworthy coin in hands) riiiiiiiichnesss!!!!! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- He's just like he is in the book…….**

It was a long gruelling task to get all of Yugi's friends to come with them to the Harry Potter witch hunt.

"Oh come on Kaiba!" Yugi squeaked into the phone- Kaiba was last on the guest list to come- and they needed his blimp.

"Neurgh….." Kaiba shrugged.

"Oh come on!"

"Neurgh….."

"Come on!"

"Neurgh….."

"Please…..?"

"Huh….."

"YES!" Yugi celebrated as he slammed the phone down into its holder.

Yugi and co. had decided to meet at his grandpa's game shop. They all packed there bags and soon were all gathered there.

Kaiba wasn't too happy about all these geeks and Solomon (Solomon is so cool…) riding in his blimp. But he decided that it might make Yugi leave him alone afterwards.

Everyone climbed aboard the blimp and settled down. Kaiba steered the blimp into the sky.

Yugi was so excited he almost wet himself…..they were actually going to meet Uncle Vernon…..

All Joey was interested in was the food. He scurried over to the buffet hall as fast as he could. He grabbed a plateful of everything and sat down at a table in the corner of the room.

It took so long to get to England on the blimp….after a while Yugi had gone mad. He ran into the control room and turned the blimp into that jet thing and they had blasted forward.

"YUGI!!!!" Kaiba angrily screamed as he threw Yugi out the control room and locked the door.

Due to how fast the jet was going it only took around 10 more minutes to get to England. Kaiba turned the jet back into the blimp. Yugi, Yami and Tea went up to the roof and scanned the area for number 4 Privet Drive.

Yami spotted the Dursley house straight away. It was all so exciting for little Yugi…..

Tea ran down to the control room and commanded Kaiba to land. He did what he was told and landed in front of the house.

Yugi ran screaming out the blimp he ran onto the front lawn of the house and did a victory dance.

The front door of the house burst open and a fat man wearing stubby shorts and a greasy white singlet ran out onto the lawn with a screw driver waving threateningly in his hands.

"Oh my gosh…..it's Vernon Dursley……." Yugi sighed.

Yami found himself running out to Yugi. He didn't want Uncle Vernon to get his grubby hands on Yugi…..he carried Yugi back onto the blimp and commanded Kaiba to drive for their lives!!!

End chapter2…..

* * *

Bijoux: Okay....everyone start to panick....panick like you've panicked before.....I lost my five cents....I bet Corad waddled over hear and stole it....the fiend....look...there she goes !! YOU SPONGE!!! WHERE'S MY FOURTUNE?!!!! (Corad: Um...try in your hands...) Bijoux: (looks at hand) Oh.........>.> I dind't do it...please review....


	3. Whatever

**Bijoux: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Sorry If I offended any Vernon fans in the last chapter...but heh...what are ya gonna do...? Dear god, Coradhas gone to the dunny...(bomb sirens sound) I repeat Corad has gone to the dunny!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!! (starts screaming and carrying on).....(back to normal)...Enjoy...(sarts screaming again)....**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- Whatever…… **

Before anyone knew it- apart from Ishizu and Solomon- Yugi and Kaiba had begun an argument.

"Kaiba!!!" Yugi screamed.

"Shut up tumbleweed brain!!! I'm not going to that stinking train station just so you can ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express! We travel by blimp only!!" Kaiba screamed.

"Well can't you drop us off at the train station then you can ride the blimp….?" Yugi moaned.

"Ruurrghhh…..fine! But you have to let me have 3 weeks of peace and quiet after this all ends!" Kaiba hissed.

"Okay….." Yugi sighed.

Kaiba soon came to halt at the train station. He dropped Yugi, Yami, Ishizu, Tea, Joey, Solomon, Malik, Mokuba, Mai, Duke, Tristan, Pegasus, Serenity Odion and Ryou off at the station then left with Marik and Bakura still with him.

End Chapter 3….

* * *

Bijoux: (Appears to have a peg on nose >. ) Sorry that chapter was so short. If there's a really short one like this I'll update sooner. Please review...yeah, Corad will pay won't she...? Dunny stinkereruppererer....um yeah..... 


	4. The Train Ride is Fun Until

**Bijoux: Sorry for being so late at updating this story; I have to work off 2 different computers and I couldn't load this story from my disk and yeah....I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- The Train ride is fun…until….. **

No one was quite sure where to go at the train station. They knew which platform they needed but didn't actually know where it was…..

Solomon was first to find it after he found his old girl friend- McGonagall (Professor Women)….

Solomon directed where the way was and everyone happily followed his directions.

They managed to find their destination- but no one was game enough to try and walk through a wall….

"Yami should do it!" Ryou screamed as he pointed accusingly at Yami, "He's meant to be spirit so he should be able to walk through walls anyway!"

"Hmmm……he's got a point there Yami….." Yugi squeaked as he stared at the floor with shame.

"Okay….I guess I could give it a shot……" Yami said as he prepared for the run up. Yami began to run top speed toward the wall.

"Um….guys….." Serenity squeaked from the back of the crowd.

"What's the matter sis?" Joey asked as he turned to face his sister.

"I think that's the wrong platform….." Serenity pointed to a sign that said 3.

"Oh my gosh!!!! She's right!!" Yugi screamed. "Yami!! NOOOO!! It's the wrong platform!! Turn back!!!"

(Smack, splat!)

"Too late…." Malik laughed.

Tea slapped Malik across his face and stomped over to Yami. She helped him up and even stole a tram from a granny passing by for him to ride the rest of the way.

Malik found it very amusing that Yami's front was dripping with blood that had come from his nose.

"Shut it!" Yami kept spitting at Malik, but nothing appeared to work.

"Here it is!" Tristan called from somewhere ahead of the others. They all hurried up.

"Okay! This time Malik can go first…." Solomon proposed.

"Amen!" everyone else called.

"Look old man!! You want me to turn out looking like him?!" Malik spat as he pointed to Yami. Malik began to laugh again.

"Shut ya face!!" Yami screamed as he threw a nearby stone at Malik.

Malik dodged the stone and continued to laugh at poor, poor Atemu.

Odion got tired of waiting- as he mostly did at these sorts of occasions- he picked Malik up by the back of his collar and flung him into the wall at top speed.

Luckily Malik went right through the wall instead of breaking his cute little face.

Solomon examined the area just to make sure Malik hadn't disintegrated or popped or run off somewhere. After close examination Solomon proposed that he was going next. He casually strode into the wall.

"Are you okay grandpa?!" Yugi cried into the wall.

"I-I don't know…..I'm in a place where I've never been before…."

"The shower….?" Pegasus laughed. Yugi death stared Pegasus while the others found it amusing- even Solomon was laughing at his strange odour.

Everyone soon agreed that the wall was safe…..they were all queuing to go into the wall.

It came to Yami's turn. Tea gave his tram an all mighty push. He missed his destined wall and hit another unmagical one….and it wasn't at all pretty…..

"OH dear!" Ryou screamed as he and Tea went to fetch Yami. They carted him into the proper wall and waited happily.

Soon all the others were on the other side of the wall. They climbed onto the train and found seats that made them happy.

Malik wanted to be left alone but Ryou had feelings for him so he stayed around Malik.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke sat in one carriage. Joey, Serenity, Mai and Pegasus sat in another. Mokuba, Ishizu and Odion sat in one. Yami was left in the walkway to roll back and fourth on his tram. And Solomon and his strangely, strange odour was forced to stay two carriages away from the others….

Solomon sulked off. He decided to say hello to the driver. He came knocking to the driver's compartment…….

Driver (on speaker thing): Um attention all passengers……now is the time to panic….. There seems to be an old man at the controls…..WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!

Everyone screamed except for Malik who got up and went to attack Solomon.

Elevator music soon came on to block out the screams caused by Malik and Solomon. Everyone soon felt uncomfortable.

"Oh god why didn't we go with Kaiba?!" Yami screamed as he passed Yugi and friends.

End Chapter 4

* * *

**Bijoux:** Okay....err as well I can't remeber if I've already said this but I'm not a big fan of Harry Potter and don't really know an awful lot about it...so yeah...if something doesn't seem right...then yeah...please review...


	5. Don’t make me make you get kicked out

Bijoux: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter and you shoudl all now have a good reason to celebrate...heh yeah...my mum does complain about washign an awful lot...(Corad: Don't insult mum...) Bijoux:....--

**

* * *

****Chapter 5- Don't make me make you get kicked out**

Kaiba didn't want the brothers mop to mess up his control system so he locked them out of the control room.

"If those fools mess up anything out there…." Kaiba hissed as he concentrated on steering.

Marik and Bakura were out in one of the rooms plotting ways to annoy Kaiba.

"Hey I know!!! Let's roll him up in a carpet and throw him off a bridge!!" Marik laughed.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we trash his room?!" Bakura grimaced.

"Narr….." We wanna make it look like Yugi did it!" Marik laughed.

"Well then we'll trash his room and leave a lock of Yugi's hair in their somewhere!" Bakura laughed.

"Narr……hey I know!! Let's roll him up in a carpet and throw him off the tallest peak of Hogwarts! And we'll make the carpet out of discarded Yugi hair!!" Marik laughed.

"Excellent……" Bakura hissed as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Heeheheeeeheeeeeheee-Hahahahahahahahahaha- Muhhahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahaahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marik and Bakura laughed.

"Shut up!!!" Kaiba screamed from the distance.

The two were really beginning to annoy Kaiba to his full extent.

They both came knocking at the door. Kaiba ignored them with the idea that they'd go away if they were ignored.

1 hour later…….

"When will they give up?!!!" Kaiba screamed to himself. His eyes were bloodshot and it was getting darker outside- not to mention getting harder to see where he was going.

Kaiba got angry after about another 5 minutes of knocking. He got up with fury burning inside him. He slammed open the door and flung Marik and Bakura inside the room.

He then sat back down and steered the blimp.

"What do you want now?" Kaiba hissed.

"We want the key to the roof!" Bakura hissed as Marik nodded his head in the background.

"Why!" Kaiba spat as he steered away from a jet flying straight for them.

"We wanna duel up there! Duffis!" Marik spat as he slammed his fist hard on Kaiba's control board.

(Far away view of blimp- figure that looks like Marik get's thrown over the edge.)

Bakura laughed at Marik as he hurdled to the ground. He hit what looked like the Hogwarts Express down below.

Kaiba went back to driving.

End chapter 5

* * *

Bijoux: Please review this thing...oh god I need a beer...-- (Corad: Um...you don't drink beer...yesterday you called it groose...) Bijoux: Look women...that was yesterday this is tommorow...(Corad: God are you sure haven't already had beer...) Bijoux: Eww, no way...beer is groose...>. (Corad: I'm surrounded by an idiot...--) 


	6. Shut up and let me in!

**Bijoux: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. I also ripped off some other thing in here...anyway...please read...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6- Shut up and let me in! **

Marik was panicking as he fell to the ground at top speed. He splatted hard on top of the Hogwarts Express.

He got to his feet and crawled to one of the sides of the train. He spotted Yugi and friends having conversations inside. He knocked on one of the windows.

Tea spotted Marik first and went to let him in. Yami however did not approve of letting any old stranger on board…..

"Tea!! NOOOO!!!" Yami screamed.

"Why…..it's just Marik……" Tea whimpered.

"That's what the BFG (Big friendly giant) wants you to think!" Yami screamed like a loony.

"The BF what….?" Tea mumbled.

"The BFG!!! He eats peoples angry and leaves them to sit there thinking about happy pink bunnies for the rest of their lives! Then he uses his victims angry for his own usage of power and force!!" Yami screeched.

The train fell silent…..Everyone could hear Solomon screaming for mercy in the distance again…..

"Um….Yami…..I think one of those walls did something to your head……" Tea sighed as she made her way to the window again.

"TEA!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed.

Tea rolled her eyes and ignored Yami's stupidity- she- like the others hoped that Yami's stupid wasn't transmissible…..

"TEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami was almost crying now.

Tea opened the window and let Marik in. Marik was happy no one trusted Yami's theories any more- not since last Christmas anyway….. (Shudder)….

Marik thanked Tea and went and sat next to Ryou.

Ryou was extremely happy now……he had two Marik based people to like….. (Rrrgghh!)…..

Yami glared at Tea- then he turned his glare to Marik- then back to Tea- then at a mosquito that was harassing his arm, brutally sucking his precious blood. It was gonna be a long night….

End chapter 6…

* * *

Bijoux: That chapter was pretty short...neerrgh...whattya gonna do....? Please review.... 


	7. Those Idiots

**Bijoux: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Sorry it's taken so long and stuff...um...yeah the computer it was on kinda....died....and I was lucky enough to save it to a floppy disk and load it on my other computer (Bi****g Bertha...mmm...black....) (Cough) Better than other one (cough)...err...the start of this chapter is kinda disturbing so yeah...

* * *

Chapter 7- Those idiots…..**

Kaiba was not happy. He'd finally realised that Bakura was trying to lure him to bed.

"Come to bed Kaiba……" Bakura calmly said from a bed that was all of sudden in the control room doorway, he beckoned Kaiba with his pointer finger.

"Get lost!" Kaiba spat as he glared ahead- trying to ignore the shirtless and maybe even pants less Bakura.

"Come to bed….." Bakura beckoned again.

"No……" Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come ooonnn……" Bakura smiled and beckoned again.

'Oh god….why wont he leave me alone…?' Kaiba thought to himself as Bakura giggled like a chimpanzee on Christmas at the prom.

Bakura began to claw and hiss like a tiger.

'Err….. Must remain calm…..must remain driving……' Kaiba was going mentally insane as his knuckles whitened on the controls.

"Kaibaaaa…….oh Kaibaaaaaa……" Bakura was beckoning with the finger again.

10 minutes later…..

"ARRRRGGGHHHHGHHHEAHDHWEHFHDHFHWEFHSDKJ!!!!!!" Bakura screamed as he fell from the blimp, he was now apparently fully clothed.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!!" Kaiba screamed after the falling Bakura.

Kaiba went back to driving the blimp while Bakura continued to fall.

End chapter 7

* * *

**Bijoux: Please review...even though it's so short and pointless...just like my legs...err...anyway...yeah...**

**Corad: How many God damn times are you going to say 'Yeah....errrrrr....Yeah....'? Huh? People are probably getting sick of it! **

**Bijoux: Err....yeah....they sure are...anway....um...yeah...**

**Corad: God have mercy on us all.....**


	8. It Belongs to Me Now

**Bijoux: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. This chapter may be offensive to Sirius fans just so ya know...and yeah...err....anyway...enjoy...**

**

* * *

Chapter 8- It belongs to me now!**

Bakura still continued to fall to his doom…the train of Yuginess….

Halfway between the train below and the blimp above- Sirius Black was happily riding Buck beak threw the air.

"What the bloody hell is that bloody sound?" Sirius asked himself as Bakura's screams infected his ears.

(Smack!!)

Bakura had landed on top of Sirius' lap.

"What the bloody hell?!!!" Sirius screamed at Mr. Mop.

"Neerrrghh….." Bakura moaned as he sat up and examined the area around him. He looked down….the train was a bit further down…..he looked up….the blimp was majestically soaring threw the air….with a sign dangling off the back that Marik had put there- "my Name is Seto Kaiba….I brake for nothing, that includes you Yugi……and I smell like a grandma that's been left out in the sun for far too long….."

"Hmmm….." Bakura said to himself.

'I could use this to my advantage….this way…. I don't have to ride with idiots….and don't have to ride with more idiots……' he thought to himself as he examined Buck Beak.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here on my bloody hell Buck Beak?!! Get the bloody hell lost! You bloody hell moron!!" Sirius growled at Bakura.

This comment enraged Bakura. He turned around and glared at Sirius.

5 minutes later…

Sirius was hanging on to one of Buck Beaks legs for dear life…. Bakura had somehow managed to kick Sirius off.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!! Are you bloody hell crazy?!!! You get me bloody hell killed again!!! You bloody hell- hell bloody- blood hell dy bloody hell bloody idiot!!!"

"I don't think so!! This thing is mine now! And I'm going to harness its energy to destroy everyone who stands in my way!!" Bakura cackled from Buck Beak's back.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?!! Buck Beak isn't some bloody weapon of mass destruction!! He's a bloody pet!! All he bloody does is bloody fly me around! Bloody hell!!!!" Sirius screamed at Bakura.

"Oh well….it could still prove useful to me…." Bakura hissed as he continued ahead.

"Look….okay……if you give me back my Buck beak…I'll give you…..I'll give you…………HARRY!!!" Sirius tried to convince Bakura that Harry actually had a use in life….

"Hmmm…..I don't think so…. This thing is mine now! And it's no-longer called Fck Beak!! Its name is now…. Mr. Timothy!!" Bakura cackled. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Now be gone!!!" Bakura hissed as he kicked Sirius off. Sirius fell to the ground. He landed on the train tracks a bit ahead of the Hogwarts Express. He spotted the Hogwarts express coming at him and started screamed.

"Now time for some amusement….." Bakura hissed to himself as he pulled out a tape and shoved it into Buck Beaks neck feathers.

(The Mr. Timothy and Anaya Dane (don't know if that's the right name) song comes on)

Anaya Dane: Welcome everybody- to the feel good floor (Sirius starts screaming in the back ground as the Hogwarts express runs over him…)

Where Mr. Timothy and I, Anaya Dane, will serve you up some undeniable souls

(Splat noises)

Anaya Dane: (Sirius is still screaming in the background) YEEEEEES…… (The rest of the song goes on…..)

Bakura cackled like the freak-a-zoide he was….

End chapter 8….

* * *

Bijoux: Please review...you get the idea...if only the dog didn't chew on the computer chair...(Mystic face) 0-0 


	9. Whatcha, where's my pudding?

**Bijoux: Hey there dudes...sorry for the extremely long update...if anyone cares...meh...anyway, sorry about a word in the last chapter that was kinda offensive...please don't report me...I'll cry if you do...meh...anyways...I don't own Yugioh and I don't own Harry Potter...people of higher class than me do...meh...anyway, please enjoy! **

**

* * *

Chapter 9- Whatcha? Where? Where's my pudding?**

Solomon began hissing like a cat from his place under a table in one of the falling apart carriages.

"Look old man… You can hiss and scream and cry like a monkey that just went through the car wash to your hearts content! But it's not going to get you anywhere anytime soon!" Malik tried to force Solomon out from the table.

"Please come out old man! This carriage is going to fall off any minute now….." Malik pleaded.

"NOOO!" Solomon screamed like a hotdog getting eaten by Rosy O'Donnald, "I was born in this here carriage under the table! And I'll die in this here carriage under the table!" Solomon kicked and screamed.

"But sir…..please….." Malik said as he tried to pull the old disgruntled man out from under the table.

"Arrrrrghfhfaararaaaaghghghareeerrauruururur!" Solomon screamed as Marik tugged at him harder (that sounded pretty wrong…..).

"What the hell is all the commotion in here!" Joey screamed as he and Tristan entered the carriage.

"Yugi's old fart won't move….." Malik grumbled as he let Solomon go. Solomon continued to scream and cry; like an ice cream cone that had been dropped on a footpath, and a dog was walking towards it….

"Oh no……I hate it when the old fogies do this…." Tristan mumbled as he knelt beside Solomon and tried to pull him out.

Solomon started screaming and kicking again.

"Look you stupid old fart! If you don't move now, this carriage is gonna fly off the rest of these carriages and take you with it to hell!" Tristan screamed, as he pulled harder.

(Creak)

"Oh no! It's gonna fall off! Run round in circles and scream!" Joey screamed as the carriage creaked and cracked; Joey soon found himself running around in circles screaming.

Malik raised an eyebrow at Joey as his stupidity spread to Tristan.

"Oh my god! They never played the second part to the Hoobs! We're all gonna die!" Tristan yelled as he too began running around in circles with Joey.

"Now we'll never now if Huba-Huba took his ex to court for stealing his pie!" Joey cried. Malik rolled his eyes then tried to grab Solomon again.

Solomon still didn't want to cooperate; he screamed and cried and kicked…. "Whatcha? Where? Where's my pudding!" He screamed at Malik.

The carriage creaked and rumbled as the train continued ahead.

"It's about to fall off!" Malik screamed as he grabbed Joey and Tristan by there ankles and dragged them off the carriage. He was about to go back for Solomon but the carriage all of a sudden flung off the back with him in it.

"OH NOOO! THE OLD FAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRT!" Malik screeched, as he watched Solomon laugh like a drunk as the train sped away from the almost halted, separated carriage.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Solomon cackled, his eyes were red and he had spit coming out is mouth as he laughed.

Malik, Joey and Tristan didn't know how to react…Solomon was lost forever…their chocolate was in Solomon's bag…and Solomon's bag was with Solomon…and Solomon was Solo-dead...(well maybe not exactly dead…)

"Well...we'd better go tell Yugi…there'll be no chocolate tonight…." Tristan mumbled as they headed back to their carriage.

End chapter 9

* * *

Bijoux: Sorry if this is considered short...if anyone wants me to continue this then I'll make the chapters longer...meh...please review... 


End file.
